1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to diagrams of networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of diagramming a network by using a multi-layered cross-sectional diagram.
2. Related Art
Networks, such as computer networks, telephone networks, data networks, communication networks, or any other type of network, can be better understood if they are diagrammed. The diagram promotes comprehension, direction, and documentation. In particular, the diagram enables the discovery of how the devices of the network work together, points out the deficiencies and advantages of the network, and memorializes information for future reference.
Difficulties are encountered when diagramming large networks or updating the diagrams of networks that have grown in size. Generally, network diagram complexity is proportional to network size. FIG. 1 illustrates a first conventional diagram 10 of a network. As depicted in FIG. 1, the network includes numerous devices (e.g., servers, routers, switches, computers, etc.) and numerous connections 11 among these devices. There are several types of devices, such as first type devices 12A–12S, second type devices 14A–14L, third type devices 16A–16F, and fourth type devices 18A–18C. In the first conventional diagram 10, the devices are scattered about, mirroring the physical (or real) distribution of these devices. The backbone of the network is not apparent. Moreover, the first conventional diagram 10 is difficult to follow and provides little organization and benefit, but is easy to craft.
FIG. 2 illustrates a second conventional diagram 20 (or tree diagram) of the network described in FIG. 1. In the tree diagram 20, the numerous devices (e.g., servers, routers, switches, computers, etc.) are arranged into multiple hierarchical layers, whereas a trunk layer, a limb layer, a branch layer, and a twig layer represent different hierarchical layers. For example, the devices 18A–18C (FIG. 1) form a group 22 in the trunk layer. The devices 16A–16F (FIG. 1) form the groups 24A–24C in the limb layer, whereas each group 24A–24C represents a limb. In addition, the devices 14A–14L (FIG. 1) form the groups 26A–26F in the branch layer, whereas each group 26A–26F represents a branch. Lastly, the devices 12A–12S (FIG. 1) form the groups 28A–28S in the twig layer, whereas each group 28A–28S represents a twig. The tree diagram 20 depicts numerous connections 11 among the groups, whereas the devices are grouped according to any criteria, including geographical location, function, type, etc. In contrast to the first conventional diagram 10, the tree diagram 20 makes apparent the interrelations of the different hierarchical layers, organizes the numerous connections 11, and increases the understanding of the network.
Furthermore, FIG. 3 illustrates a third conventional diagram 30 (or cross-sectional diagram) of the network described in FIGS. 1 and 2, whereas the devices are arranged into hierarchical layers and groups as described in FIG. 2. In the cross-sectional diagram 30, the center portion 32 represents the highest hierarchical layer (e.g., the trunk layer of FIG. 2). Moreover, the rings 34, 36, and 38 represent different lower hierarchical layers (e.g., the limb layer, the branch layer, the twig layer). Moreover, the cross-sectional diagram 30 facilitates distinguishing the hierarchical layers of the network and clarifies the groupings (or divisions) of devices within each hierarchical layer.
Unfortunately, the first conventional diagram 10, the tree diagram 20, and the cross-sectional diagram 30 are limited in several aspects. First, these diagrams lack sufficient scalability to deal with growing networks. Moreover, they fall short in providing enough modularity for easy construction of a wide range of networks. More importantly, in the case of large networks, the size of these diagrams become unwieldy.